Inventive concepts of the present application relate to package-on-package devices and methods of fabricating the same.
High performance, high speed, and small sizes of electric components have been increasingly demanded with continuing developments of the electronics industry. Responding to these trends, various semiconductor mounting techniques have been suggested. For example, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be mounted on one package substrate or a package may be stacked on a package. For example, a package-on-package (PoP) device may include a plurality of stacked packages with each stacked package including a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a package substrate. Thus, a total thickness of the PoP device may increase. To reduce a total thickness of a PoP device, a thin semiconductor chip may be used in each of the stacked packages. The thin semiconductor chips and/or the stacked packages, however, may warp.